The Incubus
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Yamcha is fooled by a demon on Halloween...yaoi...re-posted, I made a few slight changes.


A. N. Originally I wasn't going to write anything at all for the Halloween fics, but CV encouraged me to do so, and this is what came of that. I'd actually like to dedicate this fic to him because if it weren't for him I wouldn't have thought of this at all. Also I want to thank Deani and my mistress for helping me with the structure of the fic. -=Sweatdrops.=- Though this isn't my average style of fiction...  
  
Warnings ~ Lemon, swearing, maybe ooc, demon, death  
  
Pairings ~ Goku/Vegeta, Yamcha/ *Vegeta*..[[You'll understand when you read..]]  
  
  
  
THE INCUBUS  
  
  
  
Steam, the damn steam was clouding over his view! He wiped heated fingertips across the misty red glass and stared with wide eyes, pupils dilated as he watched the scene unfolding within the spherical chamber.  
  
Bronzed flesh glistened with beads of sweat under the powerful lights. Spikes of darkest ebony defiantly reached toward the heavens. Fiery orbs glazed by passion and lust stared out dazedly. Parted lips, kiss- bruised, formed into a perfect 'o' of pleasure. The mighty SaiyaJin no Ouji, in all his splendor, was fucking with someone else.  
  
He ground his teeth in jealous fury. It should be him beneath the proud prince! Him who makes the SaiyaJin groan and purr so luxuriously. Him who is graced with the image of that arrogant visage exposed by ecstasy. It should be his body being ravished by the sensuous alien; but no, it isn't him, it's Goku. It's Goku who makes the prince's eyes light with desire. Goku who causes the other's breath to elude him and it is Goku who receives all the SaiyaJin's attention and secret affection.  
  
All of this could have been his; it should have been his. He had a chance at one time. Goku was gone; he should have made his move then! Yet he hesitated, fear of rejection kept him silent, and now he's been reduced to sneaking around at night and watching the lovers through a window. He couldn't help but feel dirty, Vegeta would be disgusted with him if he ever found out; he was sickened by it himself, yet he couldn't resist coming back each night.  
  
The ache in his heart would strike harder each time he watched them climb to the peaks of euphoria, his soul was shattered by years of anguished yearning, but he couldn't stop. He had to watch, because this was the only way he could be close to him. This was the only way he could see his beloved the way he had always envisioned him; the way he dreamed of him. Yamcha's breath hitched in his throat as the SaiyaJin's howled in climax. It was over, and that meant it was time to leave. He couldn't stand to watch them lie together on the floor and cuddle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He trudged down the cold pavement, ignoring the happy laughter of children as they went from house to house asking for treats. It was Halloween and he was probably the only person in the whole city who wasn't smiling. At least that's how he felt. He turned down the street that led to his apartment, sidestepping the group of merry trick or treaters and made his way up the iron staircase to his front door. He never noticed the swift flash of shadow stalking him silently.  
  
The apartment was sparsely decorated. A weather-worn couch of faded blue and green check sat against one wall of the living room/foyer, a small black and white television stood across from the beaten furniture, and an unfinished wooden coffee table was centered between them. Tucked off to the right of the door was a tiny kitchen/dinning area. The stove was stained badly with old grease and dried food particles, the linoleum floor was cracked in several places, mousetraps lay near the over-flowing trash can, cupboards were bare, dirty dishes piled up in the tiny sink, and the supply of sake in the fridge was running low. A solitary clock hung on the left wall of the short hallway, lit by a dim bulb without a cover. Behind a sliding door on the right of the hall were a washer and dryer, covered beneath piles of dirty gis and suits. At the end of the hall were two doors. One led to a cramped bathroom that was in desperate need of cleaning, and the other led to Yamcha's bedroom. This was where he headed as soon as he'd locked his door.  
  
Here, he had allowed himself a few luxuries. The bed was large and blanketed by soft sheets of dark crimson. Plush pillows adorned the king-sized frame and mattress. To the right of the bed was a nightstand made of polished oak and on top stood a small crystal lamp. Warm oriental rugs covered the floor around his bed, and a floor length mirror hung beside the matching dresser to his nightstand. His room was a stark contrast to the rest of his abode, but here was his sanctuary, and here he allowed himself to dream and create fantasies in some amount of comfort. He lied upon the coolness of the sheets and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts straying to the SaiyaJin no Ouji as they did every evening. So involved in his fantasy was he, that he paid no notice to the form taking shape in the shadow on the wall near his window.  
  
Narrowed eyes sparkled with malicious glee. He had truly found himself a strong prey tonight. He waited silently, crouched within the confines of the shadow until his victim discarded his shirt, belt and shoes, turned out the light, and drifted into slumber. Then he emerged from his hiding place and stepped into the shards of moonlight that danced across the floor.  
  
Smooth flawless skin white as ivory, and frigid as death reflected the soft glow of moonbeams onto the walls. Toned muscles flexed as the lithe frame stalked around to the edge of the bed. Razor-sharp claws extended from soft fingertips to stroke the rumpled sheets. Slitted, cat- like pupils dilate within irises that flash with swirls of color and light. Pointed teeth glimmer with pearly iridescence as lush lips curve back in a sneer of victory. He will win this battle easily enough, and collect more energy than he ever had before. He all ready knew this mortal's weakness, and he had no morals to keep him from exploiting it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had stalked the darkness of the streets this night, searching out his prey. All Hallows Eve, the night when fantasies and horrors intermingled to create living nightmares, nightmares that sprang from the deepest fears and imaginations of human hearts and walked the roads. Carnal delights of the darkest natures are thrust into public view, the sensuality of pagan rituals and heathen practices escalate to frenzied levels; and devils may walk among the light-hearted people unnoticed. That was what he had done, easily blending in with the shadowy forms wandering the evening paths. Hunting for his prey, seeking the one who would suit his desire for power and fulfill his hunger.  
  
He had spotted a man standing outside of a circular structure, gazing into a small window and being as silent as a small insect. Yet the demon was shocked by the power he sensed within the human. If he could only have this one, the power increase from his energy would be unfathomable! He could easily move up several status levels in his own realm. All he needed to do was figure out the human's darkest desire; then he would have him.  
  
He had crept closer to the mortal, wanting to see what held his attention so intently. The cackle of wicked triumph that had escaped him when he looked in the window would have given him away to his prey if the foolish bastard hadn't been glued to his peep show. The demon had snickered quietly as he watched the two males in the room finish off. He had been startled out of his enjoyment by the amount of raw power rippling off the mortals, but he had all ready chosen his target. If he needed to, he could always return another evening for one of them. Darting back into the blackness of shadow, he tracked his intended to this place, and now he loomed over the slumbering man. So peaceful in the arms of Morpheus, but whatever dream he was having would soon be controlled by the creature at his bedside.  
  
The demon eased his slender body onto the human's torso, settling his thighs on either side of his chest, pinning his arms down in case he began to stir. Flattened, icy palms caressed smooth, warm flesh. Silken strands of scarlet hair cascaded down over a pale shoulder and pooled heavily upon the exposed throat of the sleeper. Breath heated by the very flames of Hell tickled over mortal flesh. The demon closed his eyes as he leaned in, bending his head down till his forehead was pressed against Yamcha's. He faded from his own consciousness into that of the mortal's, slipping from reality into dream, from physical to mental. Here he was master and lord, none could escape him, and soon this human would join the countless other souls he had stolen from the living realm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty haze enveloped the dreamscape of the human's mind. The demon knew the paths of the fog well; he had walked them for eons. Casually he approached the core of the mortal's dream bubble; his eyes glinting amusedly with what he saw within. His prey was having a nightmare.  
  
Yamcha lie beaten on the floor, his body covered in bruises, broken flesh, and sticky blood. Above him stood Goku, snarling with superior hatred. Beside his old friend was his beloved, his SaiyaJin no Ouji, and Vegeta was laughing at him. His eyes snapped up and locked onto Goku's lips as he spat out disgusted words.  
  
"You will never have my prince! You're nothing, a weak foolish human! Why would Vegeta want you when he could have me? Think about it you pathetic excuse for a warrior. You aren't even fit enough for him to spit on. Worthless bastard." The voice was so cold, so unfeeling, and yet to Yamcha it spoke the truth. He felt hot tears of shame and hopelessness fall down his cheeks.  
  
The demon snorted at the vision. This mortal was indeed pathetic. He'd be doing this one a favor by taking his life! He watched the human reach out to the shorter male desperately; even though the dream images were both mocking him. So the little one was his weakness, his desire. That was all he needed to know. The creature closed his eyes and lifted his clawed hands out to either side. His lips parted to allow a thick cloud of shimmering blue mist to emerge and encircle the human's dreamscape. Now he was in command. Stepping into the haze, the demon shifted and transformed himself; emerging within the new dream as the very being his prey yearned for. He smirked.  
  
In the physical realm, the demon's mouth opened slightly, his lips brushing against the sleeper's as his voice whispered in a predatory hiss. Within the dream, Yamcha was confused, yet a sudden voice; deep, sultry, and oh so familiar to him; drew him from the floor into the blue haze that had swept away the SaiyaJins.  
  
"Yamcha. I've been waiting for you.. Come to me Yamcha.. I'm here.. Yamcha." He knew that voice, but was it possible? He slowly dragged his disbelieving body towards the sound, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere. He felt frustrated tears prick his eyes as he searched for his prince.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." There it was again, but louder, more insistent. He opened his mouth to call out for the SaiyaJin, but then strong, slender arms encircled his waist and a lithe frame pressed against his back in warm welcome. A welcome, nude frame he realized. He turned around in the embrace, gazing in silent awe at the naked SaiyaJin no Ouji. He had always likened the fiery prince to a jungle cat. Exotic, seductive, mysterious, defiant, powerful, and deadly; All of these and so much more could be used to describe his prince, his beloved, his obsession, his god; now finally he was here, with him, smirking fondly at him. Yet his mind still doubted.  
  
"Vegeta, why are you here? What about Goku, I don't understand." Yamcha apprehensively stroked the royal cheek, surprised when the prince leaned his head into his touch. Vegeta reached up and pulled the human down till they were eye to eye.  
  
"It's Halloween human, anything and everything can happen on All Hallows Eve." He smirked before crushing his lips to Yamcha's in a brutal kiss. Tongues slipping past warm lips to caress and war with one another for dominance. The human easily gave in to his desired, moaning submissively as he was shoved to the ground. He didn't even realize his clothes had somehow vanished like Goku had earlier. He honestly didn't give a damn at this point though.  
  
Vegeta trailed fiery kisses down his throat, sharp, perfect teeth nipping his heated skin. Dexterous fingers rolled and pinched his swollen nipples with the ease of an expert seducer. A rough tongue lapped over the dip in his collarbone, warm wetness sliding up his skin towards his jugular. A rumbling growl vibrated around the sensitive flesh as that passionate mouth wrapped over his Adams apple and sucked sensually. Yamcha gasped with the sensation of silken steel that suddenly ground into his thigh insistently. He opened his legs wide, thighs spreading to reveal his most secretive places to the prince in open acceptance and submission. This was what he had wanted for so long, this was what he had desired more than life itself, and finally he was going to have it. He bit his tongue to hold back the needy moan attempting to escape his throat. Vegeta smiled down on him seductively, a husky purr thundering in his chiseled chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Yamcha's bedroom the demon was grinning in success. He had the deluded human now. Mortals were always so easy to deceive, all he ever needed to do was find their greatest desire and they were his. He prepared himself, raising his hands off the warm chest and curling his clawed nails towards the exposed skin. It was a well-known fact to all Incubi that a mortal's energy was easiest to capture at the height of copulation. He could feel the human's hard shaft pressing against the delicate curve of his rear through the thin sheets. He was almost there.  
  
"AaaaAAHhh! VegetaaaAH!" Yamcha let out a breathy scream of passion as hot hard flesh pushed steadily into his tight passage. Filling and stretching him in a way he had never experienced before. He choked back a sob as overwhelming sensations and emotions coursed through him with the force of a tsunami. Pleasure mingling and blended with pain as his beloved prince thrust savagely into his tight entrance. Vegeta grunted softly, his eyes closed as he pounded the ecstatic human over and over again. Strong hands firmly held bucking hips in place as rigid flesh rubbed and ground against soft, moist walls. Drops of white cream beaded the head of a thick swollen member, upright and wanting for attention and release. Power surged and flared around sweaty bodies as they moved together in an ancient dance of lust and desire. Yamcha was so close, his sacs were tightened to the point of bursting; his prince slammed into his sweet spot with every thrust and it was driving him right over the precipice of ecstasy.  
  
The demon slowly began to press his sharp claws through the flesh beneath him. The sleeper's cock was wet under the sheets, obviously he was doing an excellent job, but then he always did. He could feel the energy building, surging towards its crescendo. The moment was near; soon he would have what he had come for. He snickered quietly as he continued to pleasure the dreamer. Perhaps he would allow this one to have a view of reality before he died. After all, it is All Hallows Eve, why shouldn't he get to have as much fun as he could?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha groaned heavily; a firm hand was pumping his thick shaft with a steady rhythm. He could feel his sticky seed dripping down the over- sensitive flesh and the slender fingers that grasped him tightly. Another hard rock of lithe hips, again he was pounded on that one spot that made starlight dance across his vision. He could bare it no longer; the pleasure was too much! He opened his eyes and stared worshipfully at his prince. His breath coming out in a strained whisper.  
  
"Vegeta..I love you." He took a quick breath and hoped his prince would answer the same. The SaiyaJin leaned down till his warm lush lips touched teasingly against the panting human's. His dark eyes glinted with something Yamcha couldn't quite comprehend.  
  
"Trick or treat Yamcha." The words were uttered with a hot puff of air that sent shivers rippling down the submissive form. Vegeta pulled back and slammed into the willing body beneath him with all his might, tearing a scream of fulfillment from the human's open mouth. Muscles clamped down around the SaiyaJin and the heated body began to spasm in the start of climax. Now was the moment he had waited for!  
  
The demon forced his nails deeper within the hot body trapped beneath him, smirking as warm blood surged out around his embedded nails. Moonlight bounced off his pale skin and caused the thin sheen of sweat on the mortal's chest to glisten enchantingly. He lowered his mouth those last few centimeters and took the human's lips in a dominating kiss. This was no exchange of passions though; it was the end for the mortal, a kiss of death. The demon began to drain the life from his sleeping victim, sucking his energy, his power, and his very soul from his body. There was no longer any need for the dream world he had granted the mortal. He allowed the mist to slowly fade into nonexistence.  
  
Yamcha's eyes were shut tightly, his breathing labored, a heavy weight pressed painfully on his chest, something seemed strange, and slightly off from what it should be. He was climaxing, and had in fact just finished coating the prince with his creamy seed, but there was something wrong. Vegeta's comment had him confused, and now the atmosphere seemed wrong, ominous, and deadly silent. He couldn't even hear Vegeta breathing above him. Another puzzling matter was the strange chill that was overwhelming his senses. He was freezing, both inside and out. What the hell was going on? He forced his eyes to open and stared up at the smirking SaiyaJin. That uneasy glimmer in the prince's dark eyes was more intense now.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?" Yamcha felt a strange terror growing in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong here. This wasn't right! Vegeta sneered at him and whispered amusedly.  
  
"Trick or treat Yamcha." A low malicious chuckle tumbled from quirked lips. Yamcha blinked with confusion. What did he mean, 'Trick or treat'? He furrowed his brows and tried to sit up, but something was holding him down, something so heavy he could hardly draw breath. This didn't make any sense.  
  
"Trick or treat, Vegeta why do you keep saying that? What do you mean?" He gazed imploringly at the prince. Still dumbfounded as to why he couldn't move. Vegeta's warning growl caught his attention quickly though. The SaiyaJin glared down at him, triumph and arrogant superiority evident on his features.  
  
"A treat for me, and a trick for you.. stupid, foolish mortal." That voice, it wasn't the voice of his beloved. That dark hissing tone; full of hate and evil intent. He watched in muted horror as his prince began to change form. First the skin changed; that beautiful bronzed flesh became pallid, a sickly pale color that was nearly translucent. Then the eyes turned from wide dark SaiyaJin orbs to strange slitted pupils with double irises. The defying royal ebony hair tumbled down the deathly pale back in a wave of bloody locks. Yamcha was suddenly face to face with a smirking set of spikes, sharper than a row of daggers. He realized the pain in his chest was coming from the claws impaled several inches into his body. This, monster had pretended to be his SaiyaJin! It had tricked him into believing his prince had come for him! He had to stop it, whatever it was doing to him couldn't be allowed to happen! He struggled to move, to scream, to gather his energy for an attack, but to his shock and horror he found he couldn't do any of that. He stared in helpless fear as the demon laughed above him.  
  
The demon returned to his own consciousness as Yamcha continued to fight in his dream. In the physical realm, the human's fingers and toes twitched violently, the only signs of his wild, frantic moves for survival. Minutes ticked by, and slowly the creature removed his lips from his victim, now lying still and silent upon the bed. He had won, as he always did. He slid off the lifeless form and stretched languidly in the shimmer of the moonlight. He felt incredible! The power increase he had gotten from this mortal was tremendous. Surely he would raise his status to levels beyond any an Incubi had ever achieved in the demon realm. He smirked as he threw open the window, allowing the gentle night breeze to filter into the room. With a last glance towards the corpse in the bed, he leapt out into the air and plummeted towards the ground, an insane grin curving his lips. A mad screaming laugh echoed into the night as the demon morphed back into shadow and vanished from the mortal realm.  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
